The present invention relates to a mobile phone extension set, and more particularly to a mobile phone extension set to which a mobile phone is electrically connected to allow a user to receive incoming calls, make outgoing calls, and talk directly on the extension set instead of the mobile phone. The mobile phone extension set provided by the present invention is also provided with means for charging the mobile phone.
A high quality voice communication through a mobile phone is available in recent years due to the highly developed communication technology, the governmental encouraging and open policy toward the radio-communication, the widely established signal transmission networks, and the matured satellite communication technology. The population of the mobile phone users in the world has largely grown by several hundred times compared to last a few years. Moreover, the mobile phone rate has largely reduced to enable even wider utilization of the mobile phone.
As a great contrast to the mobile phone that has become a popular means of voice communication for people in most areas, wire telephones used in isolated areas, such as places deep in the mountains, usually necessitate overhead wire works that are difficult, complicate, inconvenient, and extremely expensive to complete. Most people living or working in such isolated places can not afford the high cost of building the overhead wires and are frequently forced to give up the use of wire telephones. It is fortunately the mobile phone could now be used in such isolated places or some underdeveloped countries in which telephone cables are not available due to economical and/or technical factors. A disadvantage of the mobile phone is that it has not the extension function as regular wire telephone sets. The mobile phone usually includes only one single unit for use by one person at a time, and there is not any mobile phone extension set to allow the mobile phone to be used by more than one user at different places and times.
In view of the difficult overhead wire works of the wire telephones in isolated mountain areas, as well as the fact that no extension set is available for current mobile phone, it is tried by the inventor to develop a mobile phone extension set in an attempt to integrate the good communication function of the mobile phone with the convenient extension function of regular wire telephones, so that the mobile phone is suitable for areas that could not be conveniently contacted through wire telephones.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a mobile phone extension set. The extension set mainly includes a regular telephone set that is particularly provided with a signal bus for receiving and transmitting various function signals. The mobile phone could be electrically connected to the signal bus of the extension set via a signal line. The extension set of the present invention is also provided with a charger for directly charging the mobile phone on the extension set. Therefore, any incoming and outgoing calls to and from the mobile phone may be answered and made, respectively, through the regular telephone of the extension set instead of the mobile phone. Moreover, more than one extension set may be electrically connected to the mobile phone depending on actual need to expand the extension function thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile phone extension set. The extension set is a regular telephone set having a slot for a mobile phone to position therein to electrically connect to the extension telephone set. The slot is provided with a number of contacts for correspondingly transmitting various function signals between the mobile phone and the extension telephone set.